NOELIA MYRAZ and the Disprit Diversity
by Khaz-Calowiel
Summary: Noelia Myraz is a 3rd year Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is looking for adventure in all the wrong places. Rated K  Just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, guys, to my Harry Potter fanfic!  
>Just a lowdown to introduce you, as I'd prefer it if you didn't get confused; This is a Hogwarts novel through the eyes of my OC- Noelia Myraz. [Pronounced- NO-ell-ee-uh My-RAZ].<br>It's based in the same time frame as the Harry Potter novels, and begins from Harry's 1st year (However, Noelia is 2 years ahead of Harry, and therefore it begins from the start of her thrird year.)**

**I have no plot for this story yet, I'm just... writing.  
>So lets see how it goes!<strong>

**I do not own Harry Potter. I am just not that cool.**

* * *

><p><em>The ceiling of the great hall was alive with the stars of the clearest night Scotland had seen in many weeks. We all gaped up at it in awe, watching the floating candles that lit the hall drift around the constellations. The hall was huge- bigger than my family's whole house.<em>

_We were being led to the front of the hall by a stern looking witch in emerald robes. She turned to face us, piercing each of us with her state, her oval glasses balanced on the end of her pointed nose. Only the faintest glint in her eye betrayed her excitement for the beginning of the school year and the sorting of new Hogwarts students._

_The sorting hat itself sat perched on an antique wooden stool. It was a scruffy old thing; tattered and musty. The wrinkles in the front of the hat appeared to create a mean looking squint- a face among the fabric._

_It was at that point that the wrinkles split open, and I realised that there was, in fact, a face on the hat. _

_And a voice... _

_The sorting hat began to sing._

_**Long years I have surveyed this hall  
>And now I can be sure<br>Of witch or wizard, near and far,  
>Oh, I can sort them all!<br>I may place you in Gryffindor  
>Where you can take your stand,<br>I may place you in Hufflepuff  
>To take a neighbours hand,<br>Perhaps, you'll fall in Ravenclaw  
>For those enriched of mind<br>Or maybe, into Slytherin,  
>The most passionate kind,<br>Just come, and sit, I do not bite  
>I'll peek into your brain,<br>Fear not, dear child, I'll only look,  
>I won't cause any pain,<br>To make my choice I must look deep,  
>And see your deepest dreams,<br>I'll umm and ahh and ponder quite  
>Then place you in your teams<br>There is no trick, nor faux facade  
>No, this is not for show<br>For I am the Sorting hat  
>And Sorting I will go!<strong>_

_When its song was done, the witch in the emerald robes- Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, unrolled the scroll of names in her hands. We all tensed, none of us wanting to be the first called._

_A poor girl named Katie Bell was the first up, and she shuffled her way up to the stool, visibly shaking._

_Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head where it sat, mumbling at a level only Katie could hear before screaming "GRYFFINDOR!" to the waiting crowd.  
>The table of students adorned in red exploded, all cheering and welcoming their new recruit. Katie happily skipped to her seat, beaming at her new housemates.<br>We each waited with baited breath until our time for sorting came. When my name was called, I didn't move until the two twin boys I had met on the train shoved me forward. _

_I sat on the stool, desperately trying to still my knees so that the whole school would not see me shaking. The deceptively heavy Sorting hat was placed on my head, where it muttered in my ears, seemingly to itself.  
><em>_**"Well there's a sense of adventure if I ever saw one... But smarts, yes, you've got intellect. You're cautious; a very Ravenclaw trait, but brave too, like a Gryffindor... No... Yes... I think it's... RAVENCLAW!"**_

I received a sharp elbow to the ribs from my brother, Rohnin, which broke my out of my nostalgic daydream. I had been remembering the day I had been sorted, two years ago exactly.

Shaking the memory from my head, I focussed my attention on Rohnin, who was pointing furiously toward the front of the room.  
>"Cody! It's Cody!" He hissed at me.<br>I looked up to see a girl named Eloise Midgin dive onto the end of the Hufflepuff table as she ran from the stool, and then switched my gaze to the front to watch my little brother. He bounced his way out of the swarm of first years, accidently shoving a few aside to hop onto the stool. He sat, bobbing up and down in excitement and trying to watch Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on his head.

Given what the Sorting hat had said to me two years ago, I thought Cody was a going to be a Gryffindor for sure. We shared the same passion for adventure and mischief, but he lacked the passion for knowledge.

The hat sat on his head for what seemed like an age, twitching and muttering, while Cody flicked his head this was and that, trying to see what it was doing. After an exasperated huff, the hat screamed "HUFFLEPUFF" and McGonagall wrenched the hat from Cody's head before he could make off with it.

Cody sprang off the stool and bounced his way toward the Hufflepuff table however McGonagall's next words stopped him dead in his tracks.  
>"Potter, Harry..."<br>The whole room fell silent, watching in awe as the most famous wizard of our time dragged his oversize robes up to the Sorting stool. There he was, in the flesh; dark hair, green eyes, glasses and lightning scar. Just as we had imagined him.  
>Only shorter.<br>There was no question where the Sorting hat would place this boy.

From where I was sitting, I saw my best friends; Fred and George Weasley over on the Gryffindor table. They were shifting over; already making space for 'the boy who lived' to sit. Also on the Gryffindor table, I could see my other brother, Eslen, gaping at me and Rohnin. None of us could believe it.  
><em>Harry Potter was finally at Hogwarts<em>.

After what seemed an even longer stretch of time than Cody's, the hat confirmed all our suspicions, and placed Harry in Gryffindor.

Harry practically flew over to the scarlet table where all the Gryffindor students were standing and cheering.

I could hear Fred and George chanting above the din- "_we got Potter, we got Potter."_  
>Sorting seemed to fly after that, and before we knew it, the Hogwarts song was sung, the Welcoming Feast was eaten and another year had begun at Hogwarts.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**For anyone who is remotely interested in this story I'm sorry my last chapter update was only half a chapter. I uploaded it and for some reason only half of it was there and now I have lost the second half completely so I had to rewrite it.**

**I'm not happy with how this chapter ends any more, but If I bother to fix it I could be here forever, so sorry guys- for the sake of the rest of the story- this will have to do.**

**I do not own Harry Potter and associated names/places.**

* * *

><p>I was collapsed in an armchair in the Ravenclaw common room.<br>Most people were still flocking about the corridors, meeting up with friends they had not seen in ages. Rohnin was hanging out with Eslen and their other friends from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. On my way up here, I saw them playing with enchanted bouncy balls in the corridor, but they had most likely been confiscated by Filch by now.

Some smaller groups of Ravenclaws sat around the fireplace, which now flickered with vibrant blue flames, thanks to the clever charm of one of the 6th year girls.

I sat alone.

I didn't mind. My Ravenclaw friends; Mina and Allec, had to travel all the way from Dordrecht in the Netherlands to reach Hogwarts, and so often arrived early on the morning of the first day. They never seemed to show any signs of fatigue from their day long journey, but then, lack of emotion was not unusual for them.

Comparatively, my half a day journey seemed less severe, but I supposed it was an incredibly early morning for the four of us still at Hogwarts. Sighing, I sank further into the leather armchair and soaked up the warmth of the homey common room.  
>I believe I had almost drifted off when a small, blonde 2nd year girl came up to me and tapped my shoulder. Sliding up to a more practical position, I fixed my wide purple eyes on her inquisitively.<p>

"What?" I asked, sounding a slight harsher than I meant to.

"Your brother's at the door..." she said, her voice smaller than I had expected. She smiled meekly at me, before skipping quickly off to rejoin her friends. I raised myself out of the armchair, and headed toward the staircase down to the Ravenclaw door.  
>Swinging out the heavy Ravenclaw door, I peered into the now dark corridor. This bit was empty, save for my little brother Cody, leaning against a wall, rocking on his toes impatiently. He could never sit still.<p>

When he saw me emerge, he grinned his biggest 'Cody' grin and leaped forward, hugging me round the waist and burying his face into my stomach.

"I'm in Hufflepuff! I'm in Hufflepuff! I'm in Hufflepuff!" He cheered into my robes. I hugged him back, enjoying his delight. I reckon he would have been happy to be sorted into any of the four houses, honestly. There wasn't much that displeased him.

He looked up at me, laughing a silly laugh. He stared at my face for a second, before laughing even harder. I frowned.

"What is it Cody?" I asked.

"Your eyeliner's everywhere." He sniggered, and reached up slowly to poke me under the eye. Something in his expression changed and became somewhat glassy and unresponsive, and I grew a little morose.

His slight autism was showing through.

Often you couldn't tell, he just seemed a bit immature and excitable, however, occasionally it became fairly obvious. I hoped that it wouldn't affect his ability to make friends at Hogwarts.  
>Kids could be cruel.<p>

I shut those thoughts out of my mind and grinned, grabbing his hand. His blue eyes cleared again as I forced him into a headlock and messed up his (already messy) strawberry-blonde spiky hair.

"Geeoff me!" He grumbled, squirming and tugging, eventually breaking out of my grip. He stumbled back, and quickly straightened his new Hufflepuff tie. His frown soon turned back into a grin and he bounced on the spot.

"I'm gonna go to my common room now before everyone else gets the good beds!" He babbled gleefully, and then he was gone, bounding off like an excited puppy down the stone corridor.

I watched him go, smiling and remembering how good it felt to walk down the corridors of Hogwarts for the very first time- it was pure joy and fascination; taking in the sights, smells and sounds of the magical world. There were different wonders around every corridor as students showed off cool enchantments they had studied over the summer and all the little quirks of the Hogwarts Castle revealed themselves to clever and curious folk.

I only wished I was still so captivated by it all- perhaps I could have avoided some of the peril my own adventure-thirsty nature would bring.


End file.
